


Luna High

by KeelaFairie



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, High School, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelaFairie/pseuds/KeelaFairie
Summary: You all know and love the characters of The Lunar Chronicles. But what would happen if they where part of the second era... and went to high school?Cinder has never been to high school before, ever since the car crash that claimed her leg and hand when she was eleven, she'd been home-schooled. But one day everything changes, and her life is turned upside down. After enrolling into Luna High she discovers things, things she never knew before.Secrets are suddenly revealed about Cinder's past, and ones about her friends' too.How will they deal with this dark, and dangerous knowledge they've found?Find out in Luna High![NOTE: I started this story in 2015, when I was a freshman in high school. It is full of cliche cringe and most certainly does not reflect my current writing abilities. Read at you own risk.]Originally posted on WattpadStarted- October 1, 2015Completed- October 1, 2016





	1. 1- Welcome to Luna High!

•Cinder•

 

I woke to an incredibly excited fourteen-year-old bursting into my room, her chestnut curls bouncing around her pretty face.

 

"Cinder! Are you awake yet?" she whispered quite loudly.

 

"Now I am." I mumbled into my pillow.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry! You where still asleep, weren't you?"

 

I sat up, sighing as I turned on the lamp next to my bed. "No, Peony, I was just laying down on my bed with my eyes closed and the lights off."

 

Though my voice was heavy with sarcasm, she hardly noticed.

 

"So what are you going to wear? It's finally your first day at Luna High!" Suddenly gasping, she jumped next to me on the bed. "Do you think we'll have any classes together? Oh, I hope we do! And I have to show you Kai, you'll love him immediately!" I rolled my eyes. Kaito was the most popular guy in school — and also the son of the richest man in town, possibly the country.

 

She continued to ramble as I got up, slipping on my fake leg. You see, I'm missing my left leg and hand. It happened in a car crash when I was eleven, also wiping my memory of the time before then. The prosthetics I used where this new weird thing called nerve... something or whatever. The point is that they can sense your brain waves through this small wire that they put along your arm/leg leading to your nervous system. Lots of those anime fans are calling it "the first step to Automail". It gives you a small control over the prosthetics, but the technology is still very new — so it's still filled with lots of flaws. Like the movement being a bit off, and limbs moving a bit slower than they should.

 

"Peony, I know your excited. But your only in 9th grade, I'm going into 10th. It's not impossible but it's highly unlikely that I will get any classes with you."

 

She pouted, "Right..."

 

"Now can you please leave so I can get dressed?" I asked. She nodded, then happily skipped out of my room. I smiled, her optimistic nature could be contagious at times.

 

I looked out the window, my eyes widened. Spinning on the balls of my feet, I ran to look at my clock.

 

It read 3:15 A.M.

 

"PEONY!"

 

• • •

 

The school building is huge, that was my first thought as I walked down the sidewalk with Peony dragging me by my right hand. My messenger bag swung by my hip. I was wearing some plain blue jeans and a thin black jacket over my oil-stained t-shirt. I had a glove on my left hand, one similar to those fingerless ones only it covered my whole hand. I never knew why, but people always seemed to look down on those who had fake limbs.

 

Suddenly Peony's face lit up. "Come on, Cinder! You have to meet someone!" She led me to a young girl, she was small for a high schooler — and her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a long braid reaching just past her waist. Her skin was so pale it was snow-like. She had blue eyes and a faint splash of freckles across her nose. She wore a simple light blue dress that went down to her knees.

 

"Cress!" Peony shouted.

 

"Good morning Peony," The girl said sweetly.

 

"Cress, this is my older sister Cinder." Peony pulled me forward to stand beside her.

 

"H-hi..." Cress whispered shyly, looking down.

 

"Ugh, don't be so shy all the time Cress. Cinder's not going to kill you or anything." Peony scowled jokingly at her.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Cress." I smiled at the shy girl, and she managed to give a small grin back.

 

"Cress started going to school here a few weeks after the start of the year. She was home-schooled 'till then, but she's in your grade!"

 

"Really? It's nice to know I'll at least know someone in my classes."

 

"Oh," Peony piped in. "What where you doing over here, Cress? We usually meet in the library."

 

"Um... I-I-" Her face turned a bright red, and a grin formed on Peony's face.

 

She hopped around Cress, and put a hand above her eyes as if she where on the lookout for something. "I see why you're here!" Turning to face the blushing girl, in a teasing voice she said "Captain Carswell Thorne is right by that tree over there, looking ever so handsome!" She started fanning her face with her hand, as if she was about to faint. But I looked over, and sure enough, there was a guy — probably a bit older than us — surrounded by a bunch of girls and athletic-looking dudes.

 

"B-be quiet, Peony! That's supposed to be a secret!" Cress's face grew redder — if that where even possible.

 

"Peony, stop picking on Cress. I'd say your a hundred times worse about Kaito." I grinned at her expression. Immediately she went into fangirl mode. I would tell you what she said, but I would really like for you to be spared from years worth of ramble about how "his eyes sparkled" and "his smile was like the sun in a universe of darkness".

 

"Come on Peony, the first bell is about to ring. We have to get to class." I said, cutting off her ramble.

 

She sighed, "Fine, Cinder."

 

"Which class do you have first?" Cress asked me as Peony bounced off, immediately to be joined by a bunch of girls her own age. Looks like she was pretty popular here.

 

"Let's see..." I pulled out my already crumpled schedule. "It looks like I have English first."

 

She smiled, "I have the same!"

 

"Let's go, then!"

 

Suddenly the minute-bell rung, and her expression turned to panic. "Oh stars, we have to go. It's on the other side of campus!"

 

My eyes widened, not good. We exchanged one glance and sprinted into the school and through the halls. Then something even worse happened.

 

We turned the corner, and BAM! We slammed right into two people.

 

Something clicked in my left ankle, double not good. I could no longer feel my foot, thankfully the rest of my leg wasn't affected. But still, I'll have to go the day with a big limp.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Cress said, jumping to her feet to help the two guys up. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw who we ran into. I kinda felt bad for Cress, sitting on the ground in front of her was Carswell Thorne. He took her hand gratefully.

 

"Thanks!" he said, flashing her a smile. I thought poor Cress was about to explode.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" the guy who I accidentally ran into asked. He already stood up, and now held his hand out to me. I took it, knowing I'd need it because of my ankle.

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We should've been watching where we where going." I had to balance carefully on my right leg, and hoped it wasn't too obvious that I was hardly standing on my left one.

 

"I should be the one apologizing, Cadet here decided to go get something from his car the minute the first warning bell rung." He was cute, he had an Asian look about him, his black hair was slightly messing and his smile was so bright- wait... Snap out of it Cinder!

 

"It's Captain!" The blonde shouted.

 

"I'm Kai, by the way." The Asian said. I suddenly understood where all the fangirling from Peony came from. (Not that I liked him or anything!)

 

"Well, I'm Cinder and this is Cress." I said, doing the polite thing and introducing myself. Cress was having her own little conversation with Thorne.

 

"I don't think I've seen you around before."

 

"It's my first day," I explained.

 

"Well, welcome to Luna High." He smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

 

"You too." Suddenly the tardy bell rung. All our eyes widened, and we started heading in the direction of ELA. I was mostly doing a very weird looking limp because of my ankle. But it appeared that I had English with Cress, Kaito and Thorne.


	2. The First Day (Part 1)

POV- Cinder

The boys burst into the classroom, with Cress and I following quickly behind.

"We're so so so so so sorry that we're late Mrs. Benoit!" Cress said immediately to the teacher, an older women.

She smiled a little, "Don't worry, Cress. I know you must have a good reason, the one thing I'm worried about is the reason you where with Kai and Thorne."

She looked down and blushed a little.

"We apologize, Mrs. Benoit. These two are late because we accidentally... Um, ran them over in the hall." Kai said, giving a nervous laugh.

The teacher sighed. "Please just take your seats." They obeyed. She looked back at me. "Ah, you must be the new student, Cinder. Why don't you take a seat near the back by Scarlet and Iko?"

"Yes ma'am." I went to the seat she had motioned to, it was in the last row in the corner by a window. The room was on the second floor, and the school was by a small forest - so the view was pretty nice.

Iko sat in front of me, her hair was in a bunch of braids - ranging from blue to purple. She had dark chocolate skin, and a perfect figure. The girl next to me had to be Scarlet. She had on a big blood-red hoodie (wow, I'm good at descriptions), and her hair was long, curly, and scarlet red.

Iko immediately turned around, smiling. "I can't believe it's you, Cinder!" She whispered excitedly.

I smiled, "Neither can I."

Iko and I where friends for a while when I first started living with Peony and her disaster of a mother and sister (trust me, I'm pretty sure they're reincarnations of the devil!). Her mom worked as a maid for the Linh family at the time, at least until my stepdad died from this recently discovered skin cancer called Letumosis. There was a recent discovery that it's most common in the descendants of the victims, I just hope Peony doesn't get it. Pearl, on the other hand... No comment. (A/N- *evil laugh* 


	3. The First Day (Part 2)

POV- Iko

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Cinder's finally going to our school! And even better, SHE HAS A FREAKING CRUSH ON KAI! I felt like crying, all of my OTP's where finally going to become cannon!

Okay Iko, calm down. But OMS (oh my stars), this was going to be just like a TV drama! I couldn't even be happier.

Okay, let me explained what happened. I was on the way to third period when I passed Cinder in the hall. She was blushing and smiling! Cinder never does either of those! Well, except for smiling occasionally.

I of course went up to her, planning on teasing her.

"Cinder!" I shouted, tackling her from behind. She yelped, her legs giving way as she fell to the floor with me on top of her.

"Iko!" She shouted, while I laughed.

"Sorry, Cinder." I held back a giggle as I stood and helped her up. "So what where you smiling about?" I asked her teasingly, "Was it Kai Prince?"

She turned a bright scarlet red. "N-no! Of course not!"

I rolled my eyes jokingly, "You keep telling yourself that! You will fall for him eventually, there's no escaping his princely charms."

"Just shut up Iko, I have to get to my next class."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll see you at lunch Cinder!"

She started walking to her next class. And I was already devising my plan to make Kaider happen... Muahahahahahahahahaha!

POV- Cinder

I sighed, my next class was science with Mr. Darnel. He was apparently Cresses dad (what's with everyones parents working at the school?). Anyway, it seemed that I had Kai in history too. But not Science.

I walked in and the teacher sat me at the table with Cress. She was the only one without a partner.

"Her old one moved to a different class the other day." He explained.

Once again the class passed with nothing new. We had free time for about ten minutes near the end, and Cress and I just sat and talked.

Finally the lunch bell rung, we where only halfway through the day and already I was exhausted. No wonder most kids called school "hell on earth". How did people do this every day?

I was walking out of the classroom with Cress and Scarlet (who also had the class, just sat at the opposite side of the room), when Peony and Iko came bounding down the hall at top speed.

"Cinderrrrrrrrrrrrr!" They yelled in unison, each grabbing one of my arms.

"Is it true, Cinder? Do you really have a crush on Kai Prince!" She asked excitedly with a smile plastered onto her face.

"Umm, I-I-" My face grew red, how did Iko get Peony dragged into this? I thought she was the one with the huge crush.

"You do!" She squealed, and she and Iko started jumping up and down shouting "Kaider, Kaider, Kaider!"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Um, nock it off you guys!" Cress squeaked, trying to make things better. Bad move.

"Oh my stars, Iko!" Peony suddenly gasped.

"What is it Peony?" She asked.

"We're forgetting completely forgetting about Cresswell and Wolflet!"

Scarlet and Cress groaned.

"I thought you where over that?" Scarlet asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, nope!" They said in unison, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, ya'll go get your food, I'll find you guys in a bit."

"Why? Where are you going Cinder?" Cress asked.

"Um, one of my teachers wanted me to come in during lunch to get a textbook. I'll only be minute." I lied.

"Okay then, we'll see you in a bit Cinder." Peony said cheerfully, grabbing Cress and Scarlet's wrist to drag them away to who knows where, with Iko following closely behind.

I sighed, then started making my way to my history classroom. When I was in the same hallway I turned at the last minute into the girls bathroom. This area was pretty far from the cafeteria, so the hallways, classrooms, and bathrooms where deserted.

I hauled myself onto the counter. Unlike the one on the other wall, this one had no sinks. It was probably for girls to put on their makeup without crowding up the sink area.

I pulled my left ankle onto my knee, folding up my jeans a bit and pushing my sock down. I started examining my ankle, I probably shouldn't have let it stay disconnected for so long. That wasn't very good for the prosthetic. It looked as if it was bent to much upward, and disconnected a wire from the ankle area. I plugged the wire back in and straitened the foot, making sure it was secure. Sliding off of the cabinet, I froze.

Standing right there was Scarlet, Cress, Iko, and Peony.

Scarlet and Cress looked shocked, while Iko and Peony just stood there as if this was normal (for Peony, it was).

Iko smirked, "I thought you had to get some textbooks?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Why did you follow me?"

"I thought that you went to see Kai of course!"

"Iko!"

"What?"

Scarlet finally spoke, "Um, am I the only one that realizes that she has a metal foot?"

Peony smiled, "Actually it's leg, and her hand."

I sighed, "Gee, tell them all of my secrets, will you?"

She looked confused. "What? I thought everyone knew that you have steel prosthetics."

"Yeah, and that's why they treat me so badly."

"What? I thought that they where just rude people!" She looked genuinely shocked.

"Peony, they think that having fake limbs is a crime or something like that!"

"Can I say something?" Cress asked, raising her hand slightly. I motioned for her to speak. "Well, um. We don't really care about that — the fake limbs, I mean. We where just a bit shocked, that's all."

"R-really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Pft, if I cared about things like that, I might as well throw away my own personality." Scarlet said.

I smiled. "It's nice to know someone feels that way, let's go eat lunch now."

"I don't know," Iko said as we left the bathroom. "There are some vending machines around the corner, maybe we should just eat over here."

"Yeah," Cress agreed. "I actually really like this hallway."

I smiled, seeing what they meant. One side of the hall was pretty much just a huge window, with a door every now and then leading outside to a small courtyard/garden. The place was maintained by some gardening classes and a club. It had been cloudy all day, and now it was raining a bit; but it just gave the hallway a nice, dim, peaceful feel. Suddenly the there was a crash of thunder, and a streak of lightning rode across the sky. The lights flickered for a minute then went out. The absence of artificial light only made the deserted hallway even more beautiful.


End file.
